deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Lasifer/WikiBound: We Are All Bound on Mother Earth
The alien known as Giygas has managed to have his influence has spread throughout the world, bringing out the evil in every single creature on our sweet, sweet Mother Earth. Only those with pure hearts can brave up and stop the extraterrestrial evil, only the Chosen Four. Now it is time for you to step up and test your skills against Giygas and his army. Now it is time for you to leave home and save our Mother. Users create a team of 4 Children, each with their own personality and backstory, as well as weaponry and abilities that you can select from below. Users may also bring with them an animal such as a dog or monkey on their team, though the choice of an animal will take up the fourth spot on your team. PSI PSI/PK= PSI (Psionics) or PK (Psychokinesis) refers to the psychic powers that appear throughout the Mother series. These abilities vary between their users, both protagonist characters and foes alike. PSI becomes stronger throughout the games, and the power level is designated by the Greek letters Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Pi, Sigma and Omega. PSI abilities can be separated into three different categories: Offensive, Recovery, and Assist. Each character on a team starts out with the capability to learn 3 PSI attacks, if they use them at all. Choose your character's abilities from the next few tabs! |-| Offensive= |-| Recovery= |-| Assist= Weapons Weapons= Each character in a party can select five items all together from each category to bring with them on their journey. |-| Melee Weapons= -The Survival Knife, Pocket Knife, Switchblade, and Katana may only be used by non-PK users. |-| Ranged Weapons= -The Air Gun, Stun Gun, and Flamethrower may only be used by non-PK users. |-| Explosive Weapons= -The Bottle Rocket and Pencil Rocket may only be used by non-PK users. |-| Other Tools= X-Factors X-Factors will be decided through the use of X-Points. Each character in a team has a total of 100 X-Points to start off with, and gain more by advancing in the tournament. Characters spend these points in the categories of... *Speed- Affects a character's speed on foot, their mobility, and speed with weaponry and PSI. *Strength- Affects a character's power with weaponry and physical strength. *Intelligence- Affects a character's battle strategy and weapon/PSI use. Leveling-Up If your team manages to win a match against another team and advance in the tournament, your team members will level up. Each team member will gain two new weapon/equipment slots and 30 X-Points, which they can put into the their X-Factor categories, Speed, Strength, and Intelligence to power up for the next round. PSI Users on a team also gain the ability to learn 2 new PSI abilities to use in their next battle. Sign-up and save our planet! Join the war against Giygas! Alright folks, I'm allowing a total of 8 teams here, and possibly 10, 12, or 16 if I get enough entries. Just follow the steps above and have fun! Category:Blog posts